Certain semiconductor devices include one or more laser fuses. The laser fuses can be used to control the functionality of portions of the semiconductor device or the functionality of components coupled to the semiconductor device. For example, certain portable devices can include a semiconductor device having a bank of laser fuses. Typically, prior to programming the laser fuses, the laser fuses are intact and the entire semiconductor device is functional. However, when the laser fuses are programmed, i.e., opened with a laser, one or more portions of the semiconductor device can be disabled.
Further, a laser fuse can be used to set a unique identifier for the semiconductor device. When the laser fuse is intact, it can indicate a logic “0”. On the other hand, when the laser fuse is opened, it can indicate a logic “1”. Thus, by using a laser to selectively open a portion of a group of laser fuses, a unique identifier comprising a binary string can be programmed.
In certain cases, during manufacture of a semiconductor device, or during post-manufacturing processing of the semiconductors device, one or more laser fuses within the semiconductor device may be partially ablated. Thus, a laser fuse that should indicate a logic “1” because it should have been fully ablated, may incorrectly indicate a logic “0” due to the partial ablation. Thus, when a unique identifier for a semiconductor device is determined and programmed using the laser fuses it may include one or more errors.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved semiconductor device having laser fuses that are programmed.